mail_order_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Herman W. Poindexter
Herman W. Poindexter is Timmy McAllister's best friend at L. Frank Baum Elementary. Appearance Herman is the paragon of nerdliness that has not been seen since the likes of Mandark. He is as tall as the twins but as fragile as Melee Pichu, often finding himself the victim of Brock's bullying. He has ears which are unusually large. His nerd uniform consists of the classic bowl cut and thick lens glasses, which make his eyes appear shrunken. He wears a dress shirt and sweater vest with a bow tie. His pants are too short for him, so he often bares his socks. His glasses are fixed with tape. In Volume 2, he attends Timmy's party and resistance meeting while wearing a suit. He later disguises himself as Hakuryuu Mitsuhide as a part of Operation Annoyance. Personality Herman's most obvious trait is his studiousness. He is known for using ostentatious language and making intelligent references, at times confusing even Timmy. His interests include chess, opera, computer science, sci-fi, calligraphy, and Ninja Warrior Gunshyo. Despite being physically weak, he is not cowardly. He shows less hesitation than Brock about joining Timmy's revolt. When he falls behind while fleeing from a transformed Felicity , he urges Timmy to go on without him. In Volume 2, Herman faints at the notion of asking a girl to dance, which suggests that he is severely girl-shy. Background Not much is known about Herman's background, other than that he's taken four years of tap dancing lessons. During Plot In Volume 1, Herman consoles Timmy about having his Shyoubake card stolen by Brock. He explains to Timmy that the reason Brock targets him specifically is because he is a "wuss". Afterwards, he shares the excitement over the newest Ninja Warrior Gunshyo with Timmy. Herman gets harassed by Brock and the Wolfes on his way to school. While he is being forced to perform "I'm a Little Teapot", Brock incapacitates him with a punch to his stomach. He is rescued by Timmy and Jiro . He is shown alongside Timmy on his climb to popularity, being seen sitting near the podium during Timmy's inauguration speech. He also beats Jiro in a video game with unfortunate results. During the party in Volume 2, he becomes nervous after Timmy suggests he asks a girl to dance. He passes out, prompting Timmy to change the music. He regains consciousness in time to witness Jiro's fight and surrender to the White Dragon Clan. A month later, he attends Timmy's resistance meeting. When Hakuryuu Mitsuhide and Hakuryuu Goemon attack, he coaxes Brock into helping Timmy by teasing him about being too scared to fight. He disguises himself as Mitsuhide and accompanies Timmy on their mission to lead Felicity away from her troops. They launch a surprise attack on her with flash grenades, but she becomes indignant and pursues them. Herman is struck by an asthma attack and can no longer run, but he urges Timmy to leave him behind. Felicity uses her powers to launch Herman aside, presumably killing him. Herman reappears after Felicity is destroyed, having survived the fall by turning his clothes into a parachute. He is shown standing beside the group as they celebrate their victory. Trivia *According to Volume 1, Herman believed the mail order sweepstakes was a scam. Category:Characters